The Fantasy Castle
by HippiesFeather
Summary: Regina is a mother, she's a business owner, but what happens when she attends a bachelorette party and meets a man that can drive her up a wall? Will she pay for pleasure?


10:30 pm.

This is utterly stupid. How could Regina have been talked into /this/? It's tacky, it's gaudy, not to mention crude and ridiculous altogether. How her friend Mal talked her into coming to a strip club, she will never know.

Mal says its for her bachelorette party, but Regina just scoffed at that. It's Mal's third marriage in ten years, it's not for a party, it's for future preferences.

No. Regina will not judge Mal. Not so early in the night. Especially when she has these two other shoddy women with them. Ursula was so uptight from being so overprotected as a child, but once she was free from the judgement of her father, she let go completely. That's how Regina and Mal met her, it was at a karaoke bar after Ursula ran away the first time from her father's estate.

Then, there's Ella. Regina never had a strong liking for the woman. She was always showing off her, what looked like, costume jewelry and expensive fur coats.

And yet, here Regina is, sitting in a male strip club, drinking out of a penis shaped straw, and watching her friend spend her last night as, a somewhat single woman, throwing singles at a man with nothing on except a piece of cloth. They call him Tarzan, because of his long locks, well built chest, and the loin cloth.

All Regina can think about is the fact that she could be home with her son, watching a movie with him, while she does some of the much needed paperwork for her new business.

"Regina."

That snaps her out of her thoughts, she turns to the bride to be, putting on a smile for her friend's benefit.

"Yes?" She asks, trying to talk over the loud music.

"Regina, please enjoy this night. For once in your life, have fun! Let a man at least dance for you!" Mal begs.

Regina rolls her eyes at that.

"Mal, I have fun-"

"No, Regina, you don't. You watch Disney movies and play Candy Land with a seven year old. You do not have good, raunchy, adult fun."

And, well, she has a point. Regina hasn't had an orgasm from something other than her vibrator in who knows how long. She knows she needs a good and proper pounding. It would do her quite a bit of good, but nonetheless, she's a mother to a seven year old boy, and it's not easy to raise a child, run your own business, visit your elderly father in the nursing home (at least once a week), and find time to find a man to do such naughty things with.

"Well, what do you suggest then? Forget about my dignity and get dry humped by some man named after a Disney character?" Regina asks with her perfectly arched brow raised.

"Yes!" The blonde says immediately. "Regina, it's been five years since Daniel's death, it's been two years since you ended things with Graham, and then you only went out on two dates with that doctor guy... When was the last time you actually got laid?" Mal asks bluntly.

Regina sighs when Mal brings up Daniel. It was still touch subject for her, after he died from a stab wound straight to his heart by some idiot teenager who was trying to join a gang, she never thought she could even look at another man. Then she found Graham, they were together a year, then she found him in bed with her slutty, blonde neighbor, Emma Swan. Once bitten, twice shy, Regina supposes. She went out on a couple of dates since then, but nothing serious. Not serious enough for sex.

With a sigh, Regina answers, "Two years..."

"Two years?!" Mal says over the music. "Did I hear that correctly?! Regina!"

"Shut up. I know. I'm sorry for not being sluttier." She states bitterly.

The blonde sighs and shakes her head. "That's it. You're getting laid tonight."

10:45 pm

Shit. He's running late.

No, Killian or Arthur will cover for him. Shit shit shit. If the owner, finds out, Robin's job will be toast. It's the second time in a month that he's running late. Finally he arrives at the building with a neon sign flashing, 'The Fantasy Castle'. After rushing in the back entrance, ridding of his shirt and jeans, he's now slipping in his attire for this evening. Forest green pouch shorts, and a quiver on his back with arrows in them. Time to be 'Robin Hood'. As he gets ready to go into the club floor, his buddy in a black, leather speedo stops him. "Where the hell have you been, mate? There's a bachelorette party at table three, table five, and table nine! Not to mention a few college girls that are new in town." The man wearing guyliner states.

Robin sighs. "Killian, I'm sorry. Roland's sitter was late, what was I supposed to do? Leave my six year old all alone?" He asks.

And Killian can't argue to that. So, he just shakes his head and walks to the back to get a few props. When Robin finally walks out, his eyes immediately meet hers.

Bloody hell, who the hell is that gorgeous creature and what is she doing here? No.. She can't be the one getting married. If she is, Robin just might kill himself with one of his arrows. He sighs relieved when he sees the woman next to her wearing the 'bride to be' sash. Not that he has a chance with sexy brunette, but it's fun to think so.

He walks over slowly and takes Regina's hand, lifting it slowly to meet his lips. He presses his mouth to her soft skin, letting his slight stubble rub against her hand as he lets go.

"Robin Hood, at your service, M'lady." He says in a raspy, deep voice.

11:00 pm.

She can feel her cheeks redden, she can practically hear her heartbeat in her ears, despite the loud bass of the stereos in the club.

Robin Hood. Of course his name is Robin Hood. But, unlike with the rest of the awful names she's heard and laughed at tonight, she can't seem to laugh. Not with this man in front of her, she can still feel his stubble against her skin. Her mind begins to drift, thinking of how it might feel elsewhere.

Mal and the two other women smirk at each other, they could see the hunger in her eyes begin to reestablish after years of it being hidden from the world.

She almost makes an excuse to leave the table, she couldn't do this. But, then she hears his voice again. At first all she can think about is how her name might sound in that tempo. Then she hears something about a dance, and before she can decline, Mal is already throwing money at him, screaming, "Yes! She needs it!"

Regina could honestly kill her friend at the moment. Needn't matter that Mal was her only friend, she would still kill her if this man hadn't stepped even closer to her.

His eyes never leave hers, and vice versa. The song 'In the Air Tonight' by Phil Collins starts up, and all of a sudden, it was like they were the only two in the entire club.

He starts off slowly, his hips starting to roll against her chest once he's close enough. And she can feel him. Can feel the one thing she's in desperate need of.

His ass finds her lap, then he's moving back up again. His eyes still never leaving hers, he leans down, and whispers a few of the lyrics in her ear, "I've been waiting for this moment all my life.."

When she feels his breath against her neck, it sends shivers up her spine. She swallows hard, can feel her hands move up his torso, despite what her right mind is telling her. She smirks to herself when she feels his torso shake a bit from the tip of her fingers gliding so swiftly against him.

The bridge kicks in, she can hear the drums, then strobe lights begin flashing rapidly. And no, she doesn't want that, she wants to see everything happening.

But, she quickly thanks the heavens since, now she doesn't have the women staring at her, cheering her on.

And then she feels him drop against her. Right now, she desperately hates herself for wearing this dress. It goes to her knees when she really wished it was above her thighs at the moment. Yet, she can still feel him against her. Rolling his hips, and oh- ohh... A chill runs up her spine as she feels him hardening against her.

Her mind goes blank, she becomes soaked, and the song ends.

What?! That song has to be longer than that! She remembers it being at least five minutes! And it couldn't have been five minutes. There's no way. But, she looks at the clock and cure enough, it has been.

He stands up, she can see he's half hard through the material he's wearing. Her eyes find his once the strobe lights stop.

"Well, hot damn!"

Regina sends herself a mental note to kill Mal for ruining the most wonderful moment she's had in years.

11:07 pm

Robin's shorts were growing tighter the more he was around this woman. Could feel his heart about to pound out of his chest when he caught her looking at his half hard dick.

"May I suggest a private dance?" He asks Regina in that damn husky voice again.

His heart sinks when she shakes her head. He could tell she was embarrassed by the way she looked at the ground. This had to have been her first time at a club.

He lifts her chin up with his finger and says, "Let me know if and when you change your mind, M'lady."

He then walks away to the back, getting in his costume for the act coming up.

"Well, I haven't seen that look before." His friend Arthur says to him.

And he's right. Robin never had that look after dancing for a woman. But, the woman he danced with, she wasn't like any other that's been there before. She wasn't there to gawk at naked men, she was obviously just here for her friend's party.

As Robin got dressed in his black pouch shorts, and tying his bow tie around his neck, he couldn't help but to wonder if he would be lucky enough to take her into one of the back rooms.

11:30pm

Since that dance, Regina has downed five shots of whiskey, and is now working on her second gin and tonic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, tiger. I know it was nice dance and all, but you might want to pace yourself." Ursula says. She only says that, because she knows Regina will regret that in the morning.

Regina was completely dazed though. She had actually considered going into a private room with a man she didn't even know until a few minutes prior.

But, she couldn't.

Could she...?

She sighs and nods, thanks Ursula for being a nice friend. She begins to relax, and after five shots, who couldn't?

She began letting go little by little, drink by drink, now she was definitely buzzed. She was still aware of her surroundings, and wasn't completely drunk.

About another half an hour later, she orders a beer, she normally hates drinking out of a bottle, but she wasn't going to complain.

A loud set of drums start and an announcer begins speaking, "My my my, do we have some eager ladies tonight?" The women begin to scream as the lights dim.

"Maybe we should get some gentlemen to settle you naughty gals down."

The women scream even louder. Then everything goes black.

Regina is definitely not okay with this. Not one bit.

That is.. Until she sees him again as a few lights shine towards the stage.

She smiles to herself when she hears the beginning of 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard starts playing.

She watches him like when an animal hunts its prey. She examines every muscle movement, watches his crotch, hoping and praying that the leather speedo he's wearing tears in half.

Her stomach tightens with anticipation when she sees that his looking at her as he dances on stage.

Once the song ended, she watches as he goes to the back, yet again. She figured that heh was probably changing into something else. Which he was. She found that out when he walked to a smaller stage with a pole on it, in his first outfit she saw him in.

The girls were playing a game, some kind of sex question game, but her eyes kept wandering over to the attractive man on the pole.

For the first time in her life, Regina wished to be a metal pole.

12:45am

He couldn't help how much he smiled after the dance on stage. He could still see her eyes roaming around his body.

Now he's fighting his smile once again when he catches her eyes wandering over to him grinding on this pole.

And oh shit, is she coming over here? She's walking a little tipsy, but he's seen the empty glasses on the table, and she's wearing heels, no wonder she's not walking completely straight.

He smirks when she settles in a chair at the station he was at, still grinding against the pole. She sips on her beer, stares up at him.

"Well, hello there, M'lady." He states with a grin.

She rolls her eyes, bites down on her bottom lip from embarrassment that she even walked over here. And oh how much he wants to drag that lip between his own teeth...

She stays quiet, he can tell though, that she's thinking of what to say or do.

But, it comes quite clear how flirtatious she was getting, and a bit drunk. He watches at her lips close around the top of her beer bottle, and travels down the neck of it, just slightly.

No, Robin, there's no way she's dropping that sort of hint. You're just dreaming.

She does it a second time, and by the third time, he finally gets the message.

He crouched down to get closer to her and says, "I'm only going to ask you this one more time, if you say no, you won't see me for the rest of the night... Can I offer you a private dance?"

His smirks when she swallows hard and nods softly.

12:55am

She ignores the whistles and screams of the three women she came with while Robin brings her to the back where there were a few rooms. He takes her into the last room on the right, it was nice sized room, there was a long couch, a pole in the corner, and radio.

She turns to look at him when she hears the door closing and locked.

"I- I don't normally do this sort of thing." She says and he just simply nods. He slowly leads her to the couch. Once she's seated, he walks away.

At first, she was confused; but now she sees him turning the radio on. A soft song titled, 'Stay' by Sara Bareilles comes on, and then he's back to her again. He sits in her laps, rolls his hips, his eyes haven't left hers since they arrived in the room.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Regina." She whispers, still a bit shy.

He smiles then, drops even further into her lap. "Well, Regina, tell me I you want me to stop." He whispers and the way he says her name is better than how she thought.

She nods, and he takes that okay to move her dress up just a little further to the top of her thighs. He starts rolling his hips again, his flaccid member beginning to harden once again when he feels her damp underwear.

Her stomach quivers and she bites down on her lip. She didn't know how far strippers could go with clients, she didn't really know anything about them. But, right now, all she could think about was how could he felt against her. His member growing and growing, she couldn't stop herself from rolling her own hips to meet his.

That's when he lets out a whimper of his own.

1:05am

He couldn't believe he just made that boyish noise, but the way she felt against him had him throbbing.

He hoped that she wasn't turned off by that, but then he hears her let out a moan of her own when he rubs against her clit. He honestly didn't mean to get so close to her, but he couldn't help it. He looked deep into her brown eyes, wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there, but what would she do? Would she reject him? Would she be frightened and run away? He didn't want that. He needed her to stay right here.

1:07am

Her throbbing clit was aching to be touched again, she finally let loose and grabbed his hips, moving him where she needed him to be. She kept him there as she moved against him. She moaned as she slid up and down his erection. She was getting so close, she could feel her stomach tighten, her eyes closed tightly as she felt her climax building up. She needed it, she thrived for it as she began moving quicker against him.

Moans from the both of them echoed throughout the room. Finally, when the tip of his cock brushed against her clit at just the right moment, she came harder than she has in a long time. She lets out a high pitched moan, and looks away sheepishly.

Embarrassment overcame her. She was dignified and a sophisticated woman. Yet, here she was in a strip club, dry humping a complete stranger. She was ashamed of what Daniel would think if he saw her, what her father would think, or the disappointed look Henry gets when she forgets to put his favorite juice in his lunchbox.

She was about to leave, but then she felt his hand on her cheek.

He turns her head to face him and he rubs her cheek gently with his thumb. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. Not with me." He whispers in a softer tone than she's heard from him.

"I know that you're thinking that I think you're just another horny girl that is desperate. But, I don't think that. I've learned the difference between the women who are here to shove their hands down my pants, and the women who aren't." He states and well, that makes her feel somewhat better.

She swallows thickly and looks at him. "But, I'm a mother..." She whispers sadly. "What kind of example am I setting?" She asks.

She frowns when the man sighs sadly.

"I ask myself that same question every night before I leave my son with the sitter." He says sadly.

Her eyes widen. "Wait. You have a son?! Oh please tell me you aren't married!" She says.

He shakes his head. "No. The mother ran off with some guy after dropping my son off at my doorstep." He says sadly.

That has her heart aching. How could someone leave their child?

"Well, why are you stripper if you're a father?" She asks, then she feels guilty for that comment. "I'm sorry, I'm just honestly curious." She says.

He nods, let's her know he understands.

"I'm a bit of a cliché, and no I'm not doing this to become a doctor or whatever. I'm saving up to pay off my student loans though. You see, I already went to school, but had to drop out when I got my son. And once I dropped out, I had to start paying my loans. I didn't want my son to live in a dump and go to school in a bad district, so..."

"So, you became a stripper to pay off your debts and still pay to give your son a nice life.." She finishes his sentence and he nods.

For the rest of the night, they stay in that room, just talking, she throws him a hundred dollar bill at the beginning of every hour. He tries declining, but she just makes jokes by putting them in his speedo, telling him that he's worked /hard/ for his money. For the first time in a very long time, the both of them share some of their most darkest secrets, just to get off their chest. They both figured that they wouldn't see each other again, so why not?

5:17am

When Robin looks at the clock and sees that his shift was over, he was a bit disappointed, so was Regina. When they walked out to the club floor, her group had already left.

"Hey, wait right here, I'll go get dressed, then I can find you a cab." He says, and before she could say no, he was already walking to get dressed.

Once all was said and done, he walks out with her to get her a cab. She groans and chuckles when she realizes she has to be awake in an hour. Robin explains that he always takes a quick nap before getting his son ready for school and such, then he's off the bed until it's time to pick him up. Regina explains that she can't, because she owns her own business and has to be there everyday.

After a few minutes and he finally whistles over a cab, he opens her door for her. "Well, M'lady, you've certainly given me a night to remember." He says and grins when he sees her rolling eyes.

"Farewell, Robin Hood." She coos teasingly.

"Farewell, M'lady."


End file.
